La marionettiste
by kana-chann
Summary: Et si il existait quelqu'un détenant le pouvoir d'inverser la malédiction? Et si ce quelqu'un arrivait chez les Somas que se passerait-il? Cette histoire se passe avant la fin du mangas et ne comporte pour le moment qu'une première partie. A suivre donc


Quelqu'un sonna à la porte de la demeure de Shiguré Soma, en ce début d'après midi printanier. Tohru cessa d'étendre le linge, traversa la maison d'un pas pressé, et ouvrit la porte découvrant une jeune fille. Celle ci se tenait droite comme un i sur le paillasson d'entrée. Son regard semblait dur et froid et le vert de ses yeux perçants toisait déjà Tohru. Seul de ses courts cheveux blonds volant au rythme de la brise émanait une impression de légèretée.

Tohru, surprise: Bonjour...qui es-tu?  
Fille: - Je suis venue voir Shiguré!

Tohru: Oh...! Je vais le chercher, entre.

Tohru enmena la jeune fille dans le salon et s'en alla chercher Shiguré. Hélas ce sécheur de première ne se trouvait évidemment pas dans son bureau. Dans un couloir, la jeune brune aux longues couettes croisa Yuki qui lui indiqua d'un air maussade que l'ecrivain se trouvait dans la cuisine. Tohru s'y rendit donc.

Tohru: Shiguré... Euh c'est quoi cette odeur?  
Près des fournaux Shiguré se retourna une spatule à la main et un tablier noué à sa taille. Il offrit un sourire ravi à Tohru  
Shoguré: Ah Tohru! Comme tu étendais le linge j'ai décidé de faire moi même le repas...Hélas les patates n'étant pas très coopératves elles sont entrain de brûler! Enfin ça nous rapellera les repas fades de Yuki.  
C'est alors que le fameux Yuki fit son apparition avec une mine légèrement inquiète.

Yuki: Shiguré qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Ca sent le cramé à 3km!  
Shiguré: Haha!

Yuki: Eteint vite ce feu! La maison va crâmer!  
Shiguré: Hein?

Sur les fournaux laa casserole remplie d'eau commençait à bouillir avec ardeur. Les flammes grandissaient à vue d'oeil et une toile situé juste au-dessus était déjà prête à s'enflammer.

Tohru, affolée: Vite eteignez le feu!  
Dans un mouvement vif, Shiguré s'empra du bouton de commande du gaz avant de retirer sa main tout aussi vivement.

Shifuré: Aïe! C'est brulant!  
Yuki: Je vais chercher l'extincteur!

Et il quitta la salle à toute allure.Pendant ce temps le feu enflamait lentement mais surement le tissu et commençait à produire une fumée étoufante dans la pièce. Tohru se hâta d'ouvrir une fenêtre pour évacuer toute la fumée. C'est alors que Yuki revint à vive allure, un extincteur dans les bras.

Yuki: Poussez-vous!

Au même moment, dans un timing presque trop parfait, la jeune inconnue fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

Fille: Keuf keuf! Qu'est-ce-que vous faites?  
Sans réponse, aucune, Yuki déclencha l'extincteur et en quelques secondes l'incendie fut neutralisé.

Peu après Yuki, son cousin, Tohru et l'eternelle inconnue se regroupèrent dans le salon. Ce fut cette dernière qui pris la parole en première.

Mina: C'est bien agité chez vous, dangereux même.  
Yuki, fixant Shiguré d'un air accusateur: La faute à qui!

Shiguré, l'air innocent: Je voulais vous faire une surprise... Mais alors qui es-tu?  
Fille: Je m'apelle Mina, je suis là pour vous!  
Shiguré: Pour moi? Oh mon charme éternelle à enfin atteint le coeur du jeune demoiselle!  
Yuki: Shiguré pitié.  
Mina, d'un ton sarcastique: Que d'illusions futiles vous vous faites! Si je suis là ce n'est pas pour entendre des bêtises ni pour mourrir étouffée. C'est ma mère qui m'envoie. Je suis la fille de Michane votre éditeur.  
Shiguré: Michane?  
Mina: Ben oui Michane! Elle est malade et comme vous deviez rendre des pages aujourd'hui elle m'envois à sa place.

Une sourire illumina soudain le visage de Yuki.

Yuki: Parfait, tu va récupérer ce que tu es venue chercher et tu pourras rentrer.  
Mina, agressive: Tu me chasse?!  
Tohru, arrivant d'un air jovial: J'ai préparé du thé!

Yuki: Merci.  
Mina, soudain impatiente: Bon j'attends!  
Shiguré: Hah c'est que...  
Yuki: Abrège Shiguré! Va vite les chercher.  
Shiguré: C'est bon ne nous énervons pas j'y vais.  
Le moment ou Shiguré s'apprêtait à se lever fut le moment que choisit Kyo pour arriver en trombe dans la maison.  
Kyo: Qu'est ce que vous foutez?! On voit de la fumée sortir de la maison ! Vous n'avez quand même pas allumé la cheminé en plein été?!  
Mina, pour elle même: Encore un fou.  
Kyo, désignant l'etrangère du doigt: C'est qui elle?

Shiguré, une enveloppe dans les mains: Kyo on ne montre pas du doigt c'est mal polie!  
Kyo: Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire!  
Sans prêter attention au chat énervé Shiguré tandis l'enveloppe contenant ses ecrits à Mina pendant que Tohru racontait toute l'histoire à Kyo...  
Kyo: Quoi t'as mit le feu à la maison?!  
Shiguré: Ne dramatisons pas! Il n'y a pas eu de mort.  
Yuki: On est pas passé loin...  
Mina: Bon je m'en vais. J'ai encore des choses à faire.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Kyo la suivit pour déposer ses chaussure à l'entréé(dans la hate il avait oublié de se déchausser.) Un peu avant de franchir la porte Mina eu l'idée de fouiller l'enveloppe pour s'assurer de la présence des documents. Elle s'arréta net et eu soudain l'air enervé.

Elle fit demi-tour.

Mina, en colère: C'est quoi ces feuilles blanches??

Dans la colère elle trébucha en montant la marche menant au hall et se heurta à Kyo qui, lui, se dirigeait vers le salon.

Yuki: Oh non, pas ça!

Shiguré, Tohru et Yuki se rendirent sur les lieux de l'incident. Mais à leur grande surprise Kyo avait gardé sa forme humaine. Cependant à ses pieds gisait une chatte orangée.

Mina, paniquée: C'est quoi cette histoire? Pourquoi je suis un chat?!

Shiguré: Ca c'est une question biologique! tu doit avoir des gènes félines! Tu veux que je t'osculte?  
Yuki, désespéré: Même dans les moments dramatiques il continue à faire de l'humour.

Mina, reculant: Dégage pervers!  
Tohru, abasourdie: Mais enfin ce n'est pas possible c'est...c'est...

Yuki: Tohru calme toi!  
Kyo: Mais c'est quoi ce sénario? Pourquoi c'est elle le chat!

Yuki: Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ton statut, tu devrais plutot être heureux minou.

Kyo: Je vais te...  
Shiguré, soudain devenu sérieux: La bagarre ne résoudra rien. Je voudrais bien savoir ce qui se passe.  
Mina: Oui moi aussi! Ou sont les dernières pages de votre roman?  
Shiguré: Euh...  
Mina: On ne me la fait pas à moi!

Profitant de son corps de chat elle sortit les griffes dans l'idée de martiriser ce (pauvre?) Shiguré. Hélas pour sa vengenace la jeune fille reprit forme humaine avant d'avoir pu attaquer.

Kyo: Hé va te rhabiller!

Peu après ces aventures le groupe se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans le salon, chacun devant une tasse de thé préparée une fois de plus par les soins de Tohru. Une fois rhabillée, Mina semblait avoir reprit son calme et sirotait pensivement sa tasse de thé.

Mina: On m'avais parlé de cette fameuse malédiction mais je n'y avais jamais prété attention. A vrai dire je n'en croyais pas un mot.  
Yuki:Tu peux brancher le décodeur?  
Mina: Pfff...Bon je vous explique puisque vous n'avez pas l'air très intelligent. J'ai hérité d'un don héréditaire. Tu parles d'une poisse! Mon arrière grand père Jean ou Paul je sais plus et je m'en fou avait ce même truc bizarre. En résumé je suis ce que certaines personnes peuvent appeler une marionettiste: J'absorbe vos pouvoirs.  
Shiguré, songeur: Une marionettiste? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé.  
Yuki, brandissant un des livres favoris de Shiguré: C'est normal vu ce que tu lis.

Shiguré, arrachant son livre des mains de Yuki: C'est pour l'inspiration! l'inspiration mon cher. L'energie de ces chers écolières me redonne goût à la vie!  
Mina: Pervers!  
Kyo: Mais attendez c'est génial ça! Vous vous rendez compte cette fille peut nous oter cette foutue malédiction!  
Mina: Hé je suis pas un objet!  
Shiguré: Et puis ce n'est pas si simple nous savons pas comment ce pouvoir fonctionne. Bon il faut faire une nouvelle tentative! je me devoue pour la serré dans mes bras!  
Yuki et Kyo, le frappant sur la tête: Obsédé!

Tohru, timide: Shiguré à peut être raison nous...

Mina: En tant que fille tu devrais être de mon côté! D'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour habiter sous le même toit que ces types.  
Shiguré: Dis moi tu es bien agressive pour une si jolie frimousse.  
Mina: Et le poing de la joilie frimousse tu le veux dans ta tête!  
Shiguré: Que de violence! Soyons pacifistes les enfants! PA-CI-FISTES!  
Yuki: C'est toi qui à commencé!  
Shiguré: Que veux tu, je suis un dragueur!  
Mina Alors là c'est trop! Je vais le taper!

Elle se leva d'un air menaçant. Shiguré, lui, avait toujours son air niai. Tohru était au bord de l'évanouissement. Mina s'avança vers Shiguré mais en grand coureur de jupon celui-ci tira sur la couverture sur laquelle marchait la jeune fille. Destabilisée celle ci tomba à la renverse dans les bras du dragueur et se transforma en une grande chienne noire.

Shiguré, d'un air innocent: Je vais cherhcer des gateaux et...des croquettes pour chien!  
Mina, au bord de la crise de nerfs: Un chien maintenant un clébard!!

Il y eu un moment de silence.

Sous le choc les habits de Mina avaient volés dans toutes la pièce. Tohru se proposa pour aller les ramasser. Alors qu'elle s'activait à sa tache Shiguré revint paisiblement dans le salon, avec un plat de gateaux secs. C'est alors que Tohru se redressa et s'essuya le front en scrutant le parterre et s'avança en direction de Shiguré.

Yuki et Kyo: Tohru attention!  
Tohru: Hein?

Trop tard. Elle heurta Shiguré qui, cette fois-ci, se transforma en chien noir.

Tohru: Oh je suis désolée!  
Kyo: C'est pas vrai! Deux chiens!

Soudain la sonette se fit entendre et la porte d'entrée grinça.

Yuki: Oh non! Quelqu'un arrive!  
Kyo: On est mal!  
??: Il ya quelqu'un? Shiguré? Yuki?  
Kyo: On dirait la voix d'Hatori.

En effet celui-ci apparut dans le salon en les dévisageant d'un air interrogateur. Momiji surgit à son tour derrière le docteur avec son air enfantin habituel.

Haotri, surpris: Vous en faites une tête...(son regard se posa sur les chiens) Tiens lui c'est Shiguré je n'en doute pas mais l'autre? Vous avez adoptez un chien?  
Momiji, joyeux: Woua un chien! Il est trop mignon!

Il se précipita sur Mina pour la serrer dans ses bras. A ce moment elle reprit forme humaine et repoussa violement Momiji.

Mina: Je vais me rhabiller!  
Shiguré, se transformant à son tour: Preuns!!

Plus tard, une fois de plus dans le salon:

Hatori: Tout s'explique à présent.  
Momiji: Mais c'est génial!! Tu peux me faire un calin!!

Il se jeta sur Mina mais celle ci le rejetta.

Mina: Hé je n'ai aucune envie de me transformer à nouveau! Reste tranquille gamin!  
Momiji: Bouhou! T'es méchante.

A ces mots la jeune fille sembla troublée mais la sonnerie soudaine du téléphone la ramena sur terre. C'est Shiguré qui décrocha. Puis il tendit le téléphone à Mina en lui disant simplement: "c'est pour toi"

Mina: Allo?...Maman?...Oui ...ne t'inquiète pas je les ai récupéré tout va bien...Oh en réalité je crois que je vais rester quelques jours chez eux...oui j'ai des choses à faires...soignes toi bien, aurevoir.

Tohru remarqua immédiatement que la jeune fille avait soudainement changé de ton avec sa mère, mais elle n'en fit pas la remarque en public.

Kyo, hors de lui: Personne ne t'a invité! De quel droit décides tu de t'installer ici?!  
Hatori: Elle à raison, il vaut mieux qu'elle reste un peu ici pour eclaircir cette histoire.  
Yuki: Mais au fait Hatori nous ne savons toujours pas ce que tu es venu faire chez nous.  
Hatori: De la fumée sortait de la maison. Je suis venue voir si ce n'était pas une bétise de Shiguré.  
Yuki: Oui il a fait la cuisine.  
Kyo: Pfff tout le monde va être au courant dans la ville.  
Mina, à Shiguré: Bon et vos pages! Je dois les amener à la maison d'édition. En même temps je passerais chez moi prendre des affaires. Il y a une chambre pour moi ici?

Tohru: Tu peux dormir dans la mienne.  
Shiguré, lui tendant les VRAIS pages: Nous installerons un lit de camp.

Mina partit donc un moment pour apporter les feuilles et chercher ses affaires.Lorsqu'elle revint, le soir, Tohru était occupée aux taches ménagères tandis que Yuki et Kyo regardaieint la télé en compagnie de Shiguré qui, lui, lisait un livre.

Mina à Tohru: Tu fais quoi?  
Tohru, surprise: Oh, je finis d'étendre le linge. Après je vais aller faire le repas.  
Mina: Dis je peux faire le repas à ta place?  
Tohru: Oh mais non c'est...  
Mina: Ne crois pas que c'est pour t'aider! En echange je veux que tu lave mes habits. Ils sont sales à force de voler dans toute la maison.  
Tohru: Euh oui, je m'en occupe.  
Mina: Merci.

Mina se mit donc aux fournaux. Peu après Tohru décida de venir l'aider. Les deux filles engagèrent la conversation.

Tohru: Ca y est ton lit est prêt!  
Mina: Tant mieux.  
Tohru: Je peux te poser une question?  
Mina, froide: c'est déjà fait!  
Tohru, génée: Tout à l'heure j'ai remarque que... Enfin avec ta mère tu n'es pas comme...tu es gentille.

Mina laissa tomber la cuillère en bois qui lui servait à touiller la soupe. Elle la ramassa rapidement et prit un air triste.

Mina: Ma mère est surmenée je ne veux pas être désagréable avec elle c'est tout! Le repas est prêt!  
Tohru: Très bien!

A table:

Kyo, regardant son assiette avec dégout: C'est ça Tohru! De la soupe au poireaux!  
Tohru: Je...  
Mina: c'est moi qui ai fait la suisine!  
Tous sauf Tohru et Mina: Toi?!  
Mina: Ben quoi?  
Kyo: Je n'en veux pas j'ai horreur des poirreaux!

Mina qui se trouvait à côté de lui lui enfourna un poirreau dans la bouche.

Mina: Dis toi que c'est bon pour la santé et avale!  
Kyo, recrachant: Beurk c'est déguelasse! Ca à le gout de...d'un légume vert!  
Voix genre Ayamé dans le couloir: C'est un légume et il est vert!!  
Yuki, accablé: Oh non pas lui!

Ayamé fit alors irruption dans la salle à manger sous le regard ébahis des autres. Il engoufra un poireaux dans la bouche de Kyo qui manqua de s'étouffer (heureusement que Tohru était là pour le faire recracher!)

Shiguré: Tiens Ayamé quel merveilleux vent t'amène ici?  
Ayamé: Je suis venue pour toi mon amour!  
Hatori: Ne commencez pas tout les deux.  
Ayamé, changeant d'attidute: En réalité je suis venue pour Yuki!

Il attrapa les mains de ce dernier.

Ayamé: Cher petit frère je suis venue renouer les liens fraternelles une nouvelle fois.  
Yuki, violent: Lache moi!  
Mina, sarcastique: Une seconde de plus et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait le demander en mariage.  
Ayamé: Se rendant compte de sa présence: Oh mais à quelle fleur ai-je l'honneur?  
Shiguré: C'est la fille de mon éditeur.  
Ayamé: Oh vraiment et comment va cette très chère...euh...mère? Shiguré ne la fait pas trop souffrir j'espère? Si c'est la cas je lui infligerais une correction!  
Shiguré, faussement en pleur: Tu ne me ferais pas de mal?  
Ayamé, triomphant: Non car je suis la pour toi mon cher Shiguré!  
Shiguré: Oh c'est vrai?  
Ayamé: Je suis ton protecteur!  
Shiguré et Ayamé: YES!

Les autres les regardèrent d'un air accablé. Mina, elle, les regarda plutôt d'un air moqueur.

Ayamé, a peu près calme:Et donc que fait cette jeune fille ici?  
Shiguré, prêt à tout dévoiler: En fait elle...  
Hatori, le coupant: Elle est venue chercher des papier mais elle s'en va et d'ailleur nous aussi!

A ces mots il entraîna Ayamé dehors.

Hatori: Tu viens Momiji?  
Momiji, s'aggripant à Thoru: Oh non je veux rester ici avec tohru!  
Tohru, un peu génée: Ca ne me dérange pas.  
Shiguré: Bon c'est d'accord Momiji tu peux rester!  
Momiji: Ouais on va faire la fête!  
Kyo, le tapant: Non on va aller se coucher!  
Momiji: Ouin Kyo est méchant!

Hatori et Aymé repartirent donc tout les deux.

Yuki à Shiguré: Tu allais tout lui dire! Tu te rends compte que si Hatori ne t'en avait pas empécher ça nous aurais attiré des problèmes! Ayamé ne sait pas tenir sa langue il aurait criée partout ce dont Mina est capable et se serait surement remonté jusqu'a Akito!

Shiguré, pensif: C'est vrai que j'avais oublié Akito...  
Mina: Qui est cet Akito?  
Shiguré: Hé bien c'est...ma petite amie!  
Yuki et Kyo, le frappant: Idiot!  
Shiguré: Aieuh!  
Yuki: Bon on a plus le choix il faut tout lui dire.  
Kyo: Mais t'es fou! On sait même pas si on peut lui faire confiance!  
Tohru: Mais Yuki à raison. Shiguré: Oui mais c'est risqué.  
Yuki: Trop tard.  
Mina, énervée que l'on l'ignore: QUI EST CET AKITO??  
Yuki, droit: Le chef de notre clan.  
Mina: Hé ben voilà il suffisait de le dire. Je veux le voir.  
Yuki, Kyo et Shiguré: NON!  
Mina, ironique: J'aime vraiment la confiance et l'entraide de cette famille. Ma pauvre Tohru tu dois vraiment être desespérée pour habiter avec eux.  
Kyo, grincheux: Elle n'est pas malheureuse Shiguré lui passe tous ses caprices!  
Yuki: Elle ne fait jamais de caprices! Retire ce que tu as dit!  
Kyo: La ferme c'était qu'une façon de parler!  
Tohru: Euh...je...  
Mina, amusée: Laisse.  
Kyo: De toute façon t'es qu'un pauvre idiot! Si jamais opn dit à Akito que cette fille absorbe nos pouvoirs il risque de lui faire du mal!  
Yuki: Tiens donc tu t'inquiètes pour les autres maintenant?  
Ayame, faisant irruption dans la salle: Alors c'est donc ça que vous me cachier!  
Hatori: Désolé mais je n'ai pas pu le retenir.  
Shigure, surpris: venant de toi ça me surprend.  
Hatori: Il voulait absolument revoir cette fille qu'il qualifie de "fleur de printemps" ou quelque chose comme ça. je ne te demande pas qui à déteint sur lui!  
Shigure, géné: Haha je ne sais pas.  
Ayame: Yuki je suis déçu que tu n'es pas mit ton grand frère dans la confidence.  
Kyo: T'aurais tout balancé si on te l'avais dit.  
Shiguré: Moi je voulais te le dire mais Hatori m'en à empéché.  
Ayame: Oh mon amour toi seul peut me comprendre!  
Shigure et Ayame: Yes!  
Yuki: Ayame tu ne dois dire à personne ce que tu viens d'entendre!  
Ayame: Pour qui me prends tu?

Sans attendre il attrappa le téléphone. Les autres se précipitèrent tous sur lui. En hurlant un NON! collectif. Ayame rigola et reposa le téléphone.

Ayame: C'était une blague voyons.  
Kyo: c'est pas drôle!  
Ayame: Pauvre minou calme toi tu va nous faire une crise.  
Kyo, hors de lui: Ayame viens te battre.  
Voix féminine en approche: Kyo? Mon chérie! Je t'ai aporté des gateaux!  
Kyo: Oh non pas elle!!

En se retournant brusquement Kyo heurta violement Mina. Celle-ci se transforma en chat tandis que Kyo sans rien réaliser partit se cacher dans la cuisine de plus vite qu'il le put. Kagura apparu alors dans l'entrée de la masion.

Kagura: Kyo mon amour! Tu es là!

Elle attrappa la chatte et la serra jusqu'a l'étouffer. A ce moment Mina reprit forme humaine et atrappa rapidement une serviette pour se couvrir.

Kagura, sans réaliser ce qui se passait: Tiens Kyo tu as de la poitrine maintenant!  
Mina: Lâche moi espèce de folle!  
Kagura: ??  
Shigure, atrappant Kyo caché dans la cuisine: Kagura!!  
Kyo: Lache moi traitre!  
Shigure: Kyo est là!  
Kyo: NON!!  
Kagura: Oh Kyo alors comme ça on se sert des autres pour me fuir!

Kagura saisit Kyo et le fit valser dans toute la maison et ce qui devait arriver arriva: la porte d'entrée fut cassée.

Shiguré, en pleur: Ma porte!  
Yuki, sarcastique: Oh moins comme ça tout le monde pourra rentrer sans problème.  
Shigure: Bouhou!  
Kagura: Oh je suis désolé c'est antièrement ma faute.  
Ritsu: Non c'est la mienne je suis vraiment navré! Je n'aurais jamais du venir! En me voyant arriver la porte à eu peur et elle est tombé!  
Yuki et Kyo: --"  
Kagura: Je vais la réparer!  
Ritsu: Non c'est à moi de le faire!  
Kagura: Non à moi!  
Shiguré: Stop! Je propose de s'assoir autour d'une bonne tasse de thé préparé par notre chère Tohru!  
Tohru: Oh j'y vais tout de suite!  
Ritsu: Attends je vais t'aider!

Ristu se dirigea vers la cuisine mais toujours aussi maladroit il glissa sur la parquet et tomba sur Mina. Celle-ci se transforma en singe dans un nuage de fumée.

Ristu: Oh je suis navrée je...

Il réalisa ce qui s'était produit.

Ristu et Kagura: ??

Plus tard, devant une tasse de thé:

Shigure: Voilà vous savez tout.  
Kagura, à Mina: Je suis désolé de t'avoir confondu avec mon Kyo.  
Mina: Je le plain le pauvre.  
Kyo: Enfin quelqu'un qui compatie à mon malheur!  
Mina, sans faire attention à lui: Mais normalement cette malédiction n'est pas censé se produire lorsque l'on entre en contact avec une personne du sexe opposé?  
Yuki: Si.  
Mina: Alors pourquoi me suis je transformée en singe?  
Yuki: Euh...Ritsu est un garçon!  
Mina: Gloups! Une famille de fou, une famille de fou! Bon récapitulons: Il ya un chien qui aime les filles...  
Shiguré: présent!  
Mina: La fille banale qui est là par hasard, le beau prince qui fait craquer les filles, le matou qui a un caractère de cochon...  
Kyo: Hé!! Retire ce que t'as dit!  
Mina, sans l'écouter: Le gamin surexcité...  
Momiji: Ca c'est moi!! Dis tu te rapelle de mon nom?  
Mina: Hum...Momoji un truc du genre.  
Momiji: Ouais c'est presque ça en fait c'est...  
Mina, sans l'écouter: Le docteur bizarre, le fou qui demande son frère en mariage, une fille qui à faillit m'étouffer et pour finir un garçon qui se travesti en fille.  
Ritsu: Oh je suis désolé je vais changer de tenue celle ci vous gène je...  
Yuki: Ritsu du calme.  
Mina: Rectifions: un fou tout court. Oh et j'allais oublié le fameux Akito.  
Kyo: T'as quand même du culot de parler ainsi de nous alors qu'on te connait même pas!  
Mina: Je vous suis utile non? Ca me donne certains droits!  
Kyo: Oh celle là je vais...  
Kagura: Kyo pas de violence!  
Kyo: Tais toi!

C'en était trop. Kagura l'attrappa et se mit à le battre avec autant d'amour qu'a son habitude.

Kagura: Qu'est-ce-que t'as dit??  
Kyo: Rien!  
Shigure: Kagura fais attention aux portes.  
Mina: Bon je vais me coucher!  
Ayame: Quoi déja? Tu ne veux pas faire plus ample connaissance avec ma personne?  
Mina: sans façon!  
Hatori: Shigure tu as vraiment de mauvaises influences sur Ayame.  
Kyo: Bon ben je vais me coucher aussi moi y a trop de monde ici!  
Shiguré: C'est vrai je n'aurais pas assez de chambre pour tout le monde!  
Ritsu: Oh je suis dsolé je vous dérange! je m'en vais Shigure vous n'aurez pas à supporter ma présence plus longtemps!

Il s'en alla en vitesse.

Ayame: Moi je reste ici!  
Hatori: Si il reste je crois que ça ne me laisse pas le choix.  
Momiji: Chouette on va s'amuser tous ensemble!!  
Yuki: Non Momiji il faut aller se coucher maintenant.  
Momiji: Dommage.

C'est ainsi que tout le monde partit se coucher après une journée riche en émotions. Lelendemain quelqu'un manquait à l'appel lors du petit déjeuner.

Tohru: Personne n'a vu Mina?  
Mina, dans sa chambre: Oh non j'ai encore fait une crise de somnanbulisme!!

Se regardant dans le miroir la jeune fille se voyait à présent en rat. Charmant réveil!

Mina, desespérée: Contre qui j'ai bien pu me cogner? Et depuis combien de temps...Bon j'ai pas le choix. Je vais profiter de mon apparence pour me balader dans le petits recoins de cette maison.

Mina descendit dans le salon ou Kyo et Yuki se battaient comme toujours:

Kyo: Sale rat!  
Yuki: Mauviette de chat!!  
Kyo: Répète un peu voir!

Yuki propulsa Kyo à travers la porte. Ils arrivèrent devant Shiguré et Hatori en pleine discussion dans le jardin.

Shigure: Oh non la porte!!

Kyo et Yuki ne l'écoutèrent pas et continuèrent leur dispute.

Mina, chuchotant: Un rat...C'est peut être Yuki...

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine. Kagura semblait faire la cuisine. Elle chantonnait une sorte de berceuse. Tohru arriva, un panier de linge salle à la main.

Kagura: Oh ce sont les affaires de Kyo?  
Tohru: Euh oui.

Kagura: Dit je peux les laver?  
Tohru, génée: C'est à dire que...  
Kagura: Mais non je plaisante. Tu es bien meilleure que moi pour t'occuper de ça. Moi je continue la cuisine.  
Mina, pensante: cette fille est vraiment lunatique. Hier elle était comme folle et aujourd'hui on dirait un ange. Je ne saurais jamais son signe, dommage...

Mina emprunta des petits tunnels dans les murs et arriva dans la salle de bain par hasard. Elle reprit soudain forme humaine.Elle attrapa quelques habits et sortit en continuant d'enfiler sa manche. Elle ne vit pas Ayame arriver. Hélas lui non plus de se rendit pas compte de la présence de Mina. Les deux personnes se heurtèrent. Mina se transforma en serpent.

Ayame, surpris, regardant autour de lui: Tiens j'aurais juré qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici il y a un instant...  
Mina, se faufillant dans la maison: Le serpent! J'aurais pu tomber plus mal.

Elle continua sa promenade pendant un moment avant d'arriver dans le jardin. elle passa devant Momiji qui la salua.

Momiji: Salut Mina! Tu vas ou comme ça?  
Mina, surprise: Comment sais-tu que c'est moi?  
Momiji, malicieux: Ayame nvient de partir par là donc ça ne peut pas être lui!  
Mina:...  
Momiji: T'inquiètes pas je dirai à personne que tu lui a fait un calin!  
Mina: Qu'est-ce-que tu raconte, je suis pas obsédée moi!

Momiji rigola. Soudain Mina reprit sa forme humaine.

Mina, affolée: Aaah je n'ai pas d'habit!!  
Momiji se jeta sur elle avant que le nuage de poussière qui en tourait la jeune fille ne se dissipe.  
Mina, se transformant en lapin: Qu'est-ce-que tu fais?!  
Momiji, souriant: Je sauve ton honneur!

Mina marqua un temps de pause. puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Finalement Momiji atrappa la lapine et ils rentrèrent dans la maison. Tout les autres étaient assis dans le salon. C'était un présent un soleil couchant qui dominait la ville.

Shigure: Tiens vous êtes là!  
Kyo: Me dites pas que vous avez passé la journée ensemble!  
Ayame: Mina est un lapin! On se demande bien ce qu'ils on fait! haha!  
Yuki: Idiot!  
Hatori: Bon il est temps de partir.  
Shiguré, déçu: Déjà!  
Hatori: Notre départ était prévu pour ce matin mais nous n'allions pas partir sans dire aurevoir à Mina.  
Une fois les aurevoirs terminés, Hatori, Ayame, Kagura et Momiji repartirent donc au manoir.


End file.
